Magical Bonds
by Austin Seville
Summary: An emotional story of sorcery, love and brotherhood.


Noah Jagers-Seville, the last descendant of the Roan line of sorcerers, sighed in dread as he prepared a teleportation spell. His blonde mullet was blown upward by the force of the portal created, and his green eyes shone brightly with power. It was time for the young chipmunk to lead the monthly magic conference, a meeting of all the world's sorcerers. As a Magus Ultimus and Master of Ceremonies, he had to lead the often boring proceedings every time.

Austin Keith was, like his brother, adopted into the Seville family. The short, thin, dirty blonde chipmunk had gray-blue eyes and an extremely shy personality. Due to bladder problems, he always wore a pair of Power Rangers training pants, today paired with a Denny Hamlin t-shirt and socks. As Noah was preparing to leave, his older brother by 4 years was looking for him.

"Noah…?" Austin questioned, hearing the gaelic chants from across the hall. While he had no idea what his brother was saying, the language seemed oddly familiar. Crossing the hall, the 18 year-old found his brother's room completely silent. Confused by his brother's sudden, strange disappearance, Austin was not at all prepared for what came next.

In the act of teleportation, Noah had created a portal to the Celtic Sorcerer Society. The small gateway remained open just long enough for a few particles of Austin's DNA to follow through. As Noah headed straight for the assembly hall, an ancient deity awoke from a century of deep slumber. Set in motion were a series of events that would change both boys' lives forever.

As Noah began the meeting, he inwardly dreaded what would come to pass. When they hit the last item of business, he would be made to appoint a rather arrogant sorcerer as the new, second Magus Ultimus. The original family bloodline had been lost for exactly 100 years now. Noah tried to look firm in his green, white-trimmed robes, but even the gold embroidery and lining could hide his growing dread and apprehension.

Meanwhile, something strange happened at the Seville residence. Glowing, silver energy surrounded Austin, enveloping him like a cocoon. Unable to see, he was teleported to a dimly lit room, landing on some kind of symbol etched into the ground. The symbol, and a circle full of glyphs around it, began to glow silver almost immediately. Austin became a bit scared as a deep voice began to speak; two glowing, blue eyes visible ahead.

"Welcome, young sorcerer," it spoke, "It is time to fulfill your destiny." Austin suddenly found himself clad in fine robes; burnt orange in color with white trim. Curiously, the garment was also embroidered and lined in a shiny, gold color. On a more embarrassing note, he could tell that his training pants had become white Pokemon diapers with orange tapes. As if all these changes weren't enough, Austin could feel a strong, magic power well up within him.

"What… what happened to me?" the teen asked. For a moment, there was no response.

"Come forth, receive the blessing of your ancestors…" the voice spoke again. Austin could see something glow ahead of him; the strange eyes vanishing from sight. Walking cautiously forward, the padded teen tried to ignore the muted crinkles coming from beneath his leggings. His feet trod with such care that his boots made nary a sound. He came to a stop at a stone pedestal that rose from the floor, culminating in two hook-like, metal structures. Resting atop them was a simple, cylindrical rod of dark wood, a little over five feet long.

"A rod…?" Austin questioned, transfixed by its blue glow. The voice was quick to respond.

"No, young sorcerer," it corrected, "It is far more than that…" Austin stretched out his hand, and after a moment's hesitation, grasped the rod. Instantly, the world around him vanished as his mind was filled with old memories and incredible knowledge. Images flew past his eyes at blinding speed, and yet he remembered every one. Thick books were completed in seconds, and not a single lesson was forgotten. The power within Austin was now fully awakened.

Finally, the teen returned to the world of reality, his right hand now holding upright an ornate staff. It was dark, almost black wood with golden adornments and light blue string woven around the bottom and neck. A red ribbon was wrapped around the middle, left in memory of the fallen members of his lineage. Atop the staff was a long, gold piece, flanked by two sky blue, spiral-shaped adornments. Two sapphires of deep, blue color rested within it.

"I know what must be done," Austin announced. The voice seemed to approve.

"Then go, young sorcerer," it spoke, "I shall be waiting…"

"Finally, our last item o' business: new business," Noah announced reluctantly. He now stood on stage in the senate hall, in the middle of a glowing, yellow-orange circle of magic reserved for a Magus Ultimus. A similar, unlit circle sat nearby, mirroring his own. Noah frowned at its darkened glyphs as the Speaker of the Guild Senate stood to address the congregation. As required by the rules of decorum, he requested permission before beginning his speech.

"For those who are not aware, we have been without a second Magus Ultimus for one century as of midnight tonight," he announced, "As such, our bylaws state that the position may now be assigned to another high-ranking sorcerer. I volunteer to take up the post."

Noah resisted the urge to rub his forehead; this issue was like a bad headache that no magic could relieve. He gripped his gnarled, oaken staff tightly; the magical item forming a spiral at the top. An emerald rested within one of a few gold and silver adornments.

"I make a motion we accept the Speaker as new Magus Ultimus, effective at midnight," one of the senators spoke. The motion was promptly seconded.

"All in favor indicate so by raisin' their righ' hand," Noah declared. Sadly, the majority of sorcerers responded in favor. Noah let out an inaudible sigh. "Any opposed?" For five long seconds, the auditorium was silent. "If not-!"

"Motion overruled. Speaker, you may be seated." A clamor arose at the sound of the voice; similar in pitch to Noah's own. However, it lacked an accent. Noah knew all too well who had spoken, but was baffled as his brother walked boldly down the aisle and onstage. Wearing robes finer than all but the leader himself, he took up a neutral stance over the long dormant symbol. A large gasp went out as it began to glow a bright, watery blue.

"A-Austin? How?" Noah sputtered, "There's no one of th' surname Keith in th' guild records!" Austin sighed and, for a moment, looked away.

"My birth name is not Keith," he revealed, "It was legally changed before you were adopted." Noah's breath caught in his throat. "My real name is Austin Kirkpatrick; my family comes from Scotland. Some of my ancestors moved to Ireland and started this guild with the Roan clan."

Noah remained speechless, but unfortunately the Speaker did not.

"This is unacceptable! He must be proven!" he protested. Noah struck the ground with his staff, silencing the man. Ho-oh, the Great Phoenix, appeared behind him.

"Silence!" he roared, "Do not speak withou' permission!" Austin followed Noah's example, and Lugia appeared behind him. It spoke with its psychic powers.

"You have committed disorder by speaking out of turn," it boomed, "You are hereby demoted from your position." Shocked, the Speaker took a seat towards the back of the senate.

"Noah, I'll let you choose a replacement," Austin remarked. Noah nodded, choosing the one senator he felt closest to. The conference concluded without much further issue. Soon, the two Magus Ultimus sorcerers stood together in the large office they shared.

"I must say, though I'm a bit surprised, it'll be nice havin' ya as a fellow sorcerer," Noah admitted. Austin gave a smile before blushing slightly.

"I couldn't agree more," he replied, "That being said, I... kinda need a change…" Noah could not help but laugh a bit, though Austin didn't mind.

"Magus Ultimus and yer felled by th' toilet," he responded, "Ah well, perhaps it can be done with a wee bit o' magic." Noah waved a hand in his brother's direction, and the elder munk's eyes widened.

"Woah…" he remarked, shocked, "You're gonna have to teach me that one!" Noah smiled and gave his brother a one-armed hug.

"I can do tha' and more, bro," he promised, "Come on, there's a private trainin' room in th' back." As the two sorcerers headed for the back of the office, both knew that this was the beginning of a wonderful, new era of friendship.


End file.
